Aftermath
by datafiend
Summary: continuing the work day after Boys and Girls


Aftermath: continuing the work day of season 2, episode 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just having fun. No money being made.

"Dunder-Mifflin this is Pam." The words echoed through his head. He had heard this several times a day for over three years but it was different this time. This time he felt angst, a pain in her voice. The inflection was the same as it had always been but to Jim it was so different. He knew. For the first time, he saw the whole picture clearly. Michael's embarrassing warehouse outing had at least opened his eyes.

Jim looked up at the reception desk. "Please hold", Pam told the caller before directing the call to Michal in his office. He diverted his eyes back to his work but she knew he was looking. Briefly she glanced over to him. She was so embarrassed at the day's events. She had let Jim know what she really wanted and had to then explain why she wasn't going to do it. She felt so small and powerless, unable to get up out of her rut she called her life and on to something new and exciting.

Jim had to get up. He couldn't take it any longer. He walked briskly to the break room. Pam, startled by his quick and sudden movement, watched him tentatively as he left her sight.

He paced in the break room for a few seconds before pounding his fist into the wall. He wanted to scream so badly but was afraid of anyone else hearing him and catching him in this state of mind. His knuckles were battered and bloody from the wall and for a few minutes he escaped his mental pain with some physical pain. After taking a couple deep breaths and washing his bruised hand in the bathroom he purchased a grape soda and sat down. For the first time in his life he was overwhelmed had absolutely no idea what to do.

Jim looked at his watch. How much longer was this day going to last? 4:40. Thank God, only twenty minutes left in this place before he could get in his car and scream to his hearts content.

"Hard at work I see?" Michael asked. Michael was the last person he wanted to see right now. "You know I could talk to her if you like"

"Excuse me?" Jim hoped he didn't just hear what he thought he heard.

"I can talk to Pam for you, I noticed some tension."

"No, actually I'm fine. It's not a big deal, there's no tension."

Michael gave him a sideways look. "Could have fooled me."

"Michael…can we please not talk about this. Please. Just don't mention it, it would mean a lot to me."

About two minutes after Michael exited the break room, Pam entered.

"Pam…look I'm…I'm sorry" Jim stammered.

"No, no you don't have to say anything. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I just assumed that…"

"Look…Jim…I really need you to support me right now no matter what I do." She was lying. She actually loved the fact that Jim wanted the design opportunity for her. That's what she loved so much about Jim, he was so selfless. He just wanted the best for her.

"Okay. I can do that." How he would do that he'd have to figure out later. He had seen the glow in her eyes when she told him about the opportunity and it would very hard to forget.

"I had a talk with Roy about the, uh, rumors that were floating around." He tried to change the subject but quickly regretted the subject he chose.

"Oh yea?" Pam looked somewhere between worried and confused.

"Yep. He said he knew I was a good guy and was glad that me and you are friends." What the hell was he doing to himself here? He was definitely digging a hole and couldn't find a way out.

"Really? Well that was mature of him I guess."

"Yea. He said he was glad you had someone to talk to so that…" Jim paused. Was he really going to say this? Could he say this? The repercussions could be gigantic. He could lose Pam as a friend. He could gain Roy as an enemy. She might not even believe him.

"So that what?"

"Uhm, so that…so that you were happy up here." Jim lied.

"What happened to your hand?" Pam was staring at his right hand which was now bleeding again.

"Oh I scraped it."

"On your knuckles?"

A silence fell over both Jim and Pam as their eyes met. Neither knew what to say. A flutter of opening and closing drawers and shuffling feet broke the silence. It was five o'clock; he had made it…sort of.

Jim stood up and with no warning, hugged Pam. He couldn't find the words and just couldn't continue their current conversation. This was all he could think of doing. Pam was nervous at first, looking over his shoulder for Roy who would be coming to get her any minute. She gently hugged him back but he did not let go of his embrace. Things were so complicated and the words to explain them so sparse. This was all he could do short of punching another wall or screaming. He let her go and she looked up at him for a moment. When their eyes met she quickly looked away and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Jim."

"Yea, see ya."


End file.
